Wolf Trouble
by becomingemo
Summary: Blossom and Brick are always dissapering. But why? will their brothers and sisters find out? whats happening to them? find out! I DON'T OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!


Hi peoplez I'm back. I'm not dead!(thank god) I just took over oceanluver1's story called "Wolf Trouble" for you guys that are waiting for my other stories I'm working on them. I had a really bad case of writers block but it's slowly disappearing. So read and review on my version of wolf troubles. I'm going to rewrite the first couple of chapters then continue on so I'll work hard on sooner updates. And feel free to bother me to update my other stories.

Blossom's p.o.v.

I was eating diner until I heard a howl. I look outside the sun was setting. I really hope I'm on time today. I look down at the table. Everyone was almost done.

"Umm dad can I go to the library to go see if they have the book I want," I asked the professor.

"Hmm…. Sure, whatever Blossom, go ahead" he said not paying attention reading his latest lab results.

I walked out the house wearing a light pink jacket, a white tank top, light blue jean shorts and light pink converse because it was summer solstice. I ran to the woods. I at least hope I get there earlier than Brick.

Brick's p.o.v.

I was playing modern warfare 3 with butch and was losing. Then I heard a howl. I jumped up to leave, because I wasn't going to let Blossom hold it against me that I was late.

"Where you going," Butch asked not really caring, paying attention to the game.

"None of your business" I hissed. I walked outside. I was wearing black jeans and a red shirt with red converse. I walk to the woods. I looked at the sun. I love summer solstice. It always has a perfect ending for the longest day of the year.

Third person p.o.v.

Blossom was leaning on a tree near the entrance of the woods waiting for Brick. As usual Brick was late. She looked down at her dark orange hair that was touching the leaves on the floor. Her big red bow that held her hair up was pressed against the tree. Her bright pink eyes glowed in the dark.

"You're late," Blossom declared as Brick walked up. With his flaming red hair hitting his waist and his backwards hat flying off his head. "And aren't you too old to still wear your old hat backwards," she mocked him. She picked up his hat and Brick snatched it back. He placed it backwards over his blood red eyes.

"Sorry I'm late. And if I'm too old for my hat, how about you stop wearing that stupid bow," Brick said as he pointed at Blossom's bow.

"Well, let's go. Master is waiting for us" Blossom told Brick as they made their way to the forest clearing. You could see a woman that looked about 30. She had black hair cut to her chin. You could see a brutal scar that went over her left eye. The only color in her eyes was a deep black. She stepped out into the moonlight you could see that she was wearing a blue t-shirt, navy blue jeans and black ballet flats. Her blue shirt had the words 'don't mess with me' in big black bold letters. Her hair was a mixture of straight and shaggy. Her body had scars all over, but the most noticeable were the ones on her face and arms.

"What took you so long?" she hissed "The time is almost here and we needed to be in the spot at the right time or else we lose control," She spat.

"We know." Brick and Blossom said in unison.

"Well hurry up we need to move. We have 3 minutes to get there and it takes two minutes walking and we won't be there if we keep talking," she ordered them walking away.

They made their way to the center of the woods. There was another clearing; it had an abundance of training supplies. There was everything from a race track to a pool. To any stay hiker that saw this, they would gasp in disbelief, but they were far to use to it.

They got in the circle in the middle of the training arena. "Today well start with level 3 I want you to get to level 6 by the end of the night," the master, also known as Sophia stated. A yellow ray of light hit all 3 of them. They all turned into werewolves. They looked like wolves but their eyes and fur were the wrong color. Blossom had light grey fur with dark orange spots. Her eyes were a blend of light cherry pink and a bright yellow. Brick had dark grey fur with red spots. His eyes were a mixture of blood red and a dark yellow. Sophia had yellow fur with black spots. Her eyes were a black that had a rim of yellow.

"Start training," barked Sophia as she followed her two betas as they started to do the obstacles that were put down for them. (Sophia is the Alfa in the 'pack' and Blossom and Brick are the betas)


End file.
